


In the Temple that Night

by puff22_2001



Series: The Shadow Soldiers [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Eye Trauma, Fanart, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Major Character Injury, Mind Control, Possession, Shadow Senshi, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: Rei does her best to patch up Minako after the others attack. Will they ever be safe again?
Relationships: Aino Minako & Hino Rei
Series: The Shadow Soldiers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784056
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	In the Temple that Night

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is inspired by [Fooze](https://sirazaroff.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr. She gave me permission to post the motivating fanart, which you can see below. Please, please check out Fooze's tumblr, as well as her [art blog](https://azaroff.tumblr.com/) and her [etsy](https://www.etsy.com/shop/sirazaroff).

Rei’s hands are steady as she dresses the seeping gash on Minako’s shoulder. Even as her voice shakes, Rei continues to bandage her friend’s many wounds. Minako doesn’t respond to the priestess’ ministrations, though Rei is positive that Minako is in great pain. Minako’s good eye is a blank construction paper blue.

“That’s probably the angriest I’ve ever seen Ami.” Rei finishes her last patch and sits on her bed with a creak. Not looking at her patient, she gazes off at nothing, trying to See an end to this nightmare. “S-she sure did a number on you.”

Minako is bleeding heavily through her bandages. Rei isn’t a doctor and her work is clumsy, but Ami can’t help them now. “She and Mako.”

“I suppose, when it’s my time, I’m just going to add to it.” Rei finally looks over her shoulder at her leader, the impotent rage still hidden under stress and worry. Minako is slumped over, weary and weak. Ami and Makoto have always been a cohesive team. Their attacks didn’t need the extra kick of evil, but they got it. Minako will have scars for the rest of her long, long life.

Rei is no doctor, but she knows that Minako will never use her eye again.

The two girls sit for a moment longer, the silence a deep chasm growing between them. Little chunks of goodwill and security fall in as the darkness envelops them all. Rei can feel it, even without her Sight. It’s suffocating, like the lack of air killing a flame.

“Damn it!” Rei says, the anger taking control for a moment. The brunette can never stay calm for too long at times like these. “Damn it all to Hell!” She grabs her jacket from the side table and slings it onto Minako’s trembling shoulders. Facing Minako, Rei takes her friend’s head in her hand.

Minako doesn’t move. If she’s aware of what Rei is saying, she doesn't show any reply. Rei hates the dead look in her friend’s eyes. That look of defeat is anathema to Minako Aino.

“I refuse to accept our fate.” Rei gently strokes Minako’s face, ever careful of her wounds. Minako won’t--can’t--meet her eyes and looks away. “I don’t want to cause you more pain.”

“I don’t want to harm you too.” Rei tries desperately to catch Minako’s eyes again and hides her tears when she fails. “Please, Minako. I need your help.”

An eternity later, Rei feels a hand creep up her shirt. A hand grabs her and holds on loosely, as much as Minako can manage. But the pressure is there; the action exists.

Rei cries harder, relief like a cleansing fire. Whatever this is, whatever it’s done, they’ll defeat it.

They’ll fight it and they’ll win. Because they’re Sailor Soldiers.

And because there’s no acceptable alternative.

Rei cries and Minako stares and that will be enough for now.


End file.
